I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of automotive trucks and trailers and the like. The invention is even more particularly directed to methods and apparatus for preventing undesired discharge of material from a truck bed while in transport. The invention is even more particularly directed to a tarpaulin specially mounted on a rollup mechanism in such manner that it drapes within the sides of the truck bed to prevent discharge of material therefrom and is even more particularly directed towards such a tarpaulin in combination with a specially designed hook and extension pole for affixing the tarpaulin in place.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Trucks with open beds have been covered in the past by means of boards, tarpaulins which are unfolded and held in place by stakes, weights, or the like.
I know of no prior art of a tarpaulin which may be applied by one person without the necessity of climbing into or upon the truck bed or upon the load in the truck bed which requires no tie downs or other devices on its sides. Thus there is no prior art known to me related to the invention as described herein.